


Jensen's Voice

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Conventions, M/M, Singing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't know what this is. It's a one shot. That much I can tell you. The rest I just don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a cover of Simple Man sung by Jensen, and I let his voice conduct this one shot. This is what I got.

Jensen plucked a couple of guitar strings. He cleared his throat and then wiped his face. He started singing:

_**Mama told me when I was young** _

_**Sit beside me my only son** _

_**Listen closely to what I say** _

_**If you do this it will help you some sunny day** _

He stopped suddenly when he heard a door open and close. He looked up to see Misha walk in. Misha walked up slowly and sat in one of the chairs. Jensen breathed in deeply and put his guitar down.

“Don’t stop on my account. Keep going. I want to hear it.”

Jensen breathed in another deep breath. He picked the guitar back up and then started strumming again. He looked out at Misha and then steadied himself. He then started singing again:

_**Take your time** _

_**Don’t live too fast** _

_**Troubles will come** _

_**And they will pass** _

_**You’ll find a woman** _

_**And you’ll find love** _

_**Don’t forget son** _

_**There is someone up above** _

Jensen was embarrassed he paused for a second. He kept strumming the strings and then looked out at Misha. He felt Misha’s eyes on him. He was nervous. He could sing in front of thousands of fans, but when it came to Misha it was different. He was the man who could silence an entire room with one gesture. He was the man who could render him speechless with a single glance. He was the only person that Jensen could never figure out. He sung the next few lines:

_**And be a simple kind of man** _

_**Be something hell love and understand** _

_**Baby be a simple kind of man** _

_**Won’t you do this for me son if you can?** _

Jensen stopped singing. He swallowed and then put the guitar back down. He looked back out to the huge auditorium. Misha was gone. He got up and put his hand over his eyes trying to see past the bright lights shining down on the stage. He gasped when he felt a hand on his chest. He turned his head to see where the hand was coming from. Misha pushed Jensen back on to the chair and then climbed on his lap. Jensen tried to speak, but was hushed with Misha’s finger to his lips. Misha put his mouth to Jensen’s ear.

“The song fits you. I love when you sing to me Jensen. I feel like your singing to my soul.”

Jensen licked his lips and craned his neck to the side. Misha kissed his skin. He drew circles with his tongue. Jensen rocked his body up to meet Misha’s. Misha grabbed Jensen’s head and moved his lips to kiss on Jensen’s jaw. He made his way to Jensen’s lips. He touched his lips to Jensen’s. He didn’t press down. He lightly dragged his lips along Jensen’s. They breathed in each other’s air. Misha looked into Jensen’s eyes and then kissed him firmly. Heslightly touched Jensen’s tongue with his own. He pulled Jensen’s hair and messaged his scalp. He took his other hand and moved it down Jensen’s chest. Jensen inhaled Misha. There was no other place that he would rather be. They were in the open. They could be caught at any moment. Someone could walk in and catch them. Jensen didn’t care. He kissed back with everything he had. He took his hands and grabbed Misha’s ass. He squeezed for dear life. Misha stood up and took off his shirt. Jensen took off his. Misha climbed back on Jensen. Jensen could feel Misha’s hardness through his jeans. He wanted Misha badly. All of those times that Misha had teased. He was going to make Misha pay for it. Misha moaned when Jensen licked and bit along his bottom lip. Misha reached down and unzipped Jensen’s jeans. He put his hand in Jensen’s boxers and felt around. Jensen heard a door opening and paused.

 

“Jensen wake up we have photo ops in like five minutes.”

Jensen got up and looked around the hotel room. He saw Misha at the door way. Misha was looking at him confused.

“Are you okay, Jensen? You seem like you had a nightmare or something.”

Jensen licked his lips touching them at the same time. “More like the total opposite of that.”

Misha shifted his weight on his other foot and tilted his head. “What?”

Jensen climbed out of the bed and walked toward Misha and pushed him out the door. They started walking down the hallway together. Jensen pushed Misha playfully. Misha pushed him back. Jensen leap frogged over Misha’s back, and started jogging to the photo ops. Misha ran behind him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
